


The Symphony I See in Thee

by Corker



Series: Randy Rogues [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Multi, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corker/pseuds/Corker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana demanded that Kallian made a choice, and the Denerim elf picked Zevran... but suggested the bard might join them at some point.  Zevran needs some convincing to share, but Leliana is up to the challenge.  For the BSN ZevThread prompt "Other rogue specializations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Symphony I See in Thee

Six weeks ago, this would have been a lovely opportunity rather than a cause for mild alarm, Zevran mused as he carefully stirred the stew, giving no sign that having a shapely redhead pressed against his back was in any way of interest to him.  Six weeks ago, they hadn't gotten to Denerim and the Orlesian bard Marjolaine was still alive.  Even five weeks ago, they hadn't had that... energizing encounter with Isabela aboard the Siren's Call.  That was when it all started to go badly, he thought.  Well, not badly for _him_ , but camp life had gotten rather more difficult.  
  
It seemed clear to him that Kallian was merely dallying with them both, and it suited him well enough.  But after the night aboard the ship, Leiliana started to get oddly possessive.  Zevran had expected to be told that Kallian would be leaving off their liaison to satisfy her more demanding lover, but no - the Warden had gotten stubborn about the ultimatum and spurned the bard instead.   And now, having had her to himself for two weeks, Zevran was no longer inclined to share.  
  
They had been an icy two weeks; both of the rogues were more inclined to hide strong feelings which could be used against them.  But Kallian had just been to speak privately to Leiliana, and he'd heard the two laughing together in high spirits, and now Leiliana was plastered against his back.  As this was coming from his former rival and a trained bard, he was inclined to think he should not jump to any happy conclusions.    
  
At length, he set the spoon aside and straightened.  "Yes, Leiliana?  Can I help you with something?"  
  
She giggled.  "Took you long enough."  She let go and stepped back, allowing him to turn around and see her face.  It looked open enough, but with bards, who could tell?  "I was just thinking... it was so dark in Isabela's cabin, I didn't really get a good look at your tattoos."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  "I thought we were never to speak of that? At your request, I would add."  
  
"Well, I was just talking to Kallian and... well, I had to admit what a fine catch you were, and... she suggested you wouldn't mind if I, well, visited tonight!"  she said brightly.  
  
He paused to look her up and down slowly, because it gave him a moment to get over the sudden shock.  "As tempting as the offer is, Leiliana," he said at length, "I can not say that it seems wise."  
  
"It seemed wise enough last month!"  
  
"Things were different last month.  None of us were so... attached.  I do not see this ending well."  
  
"Zevran," she said matter-of-factly, "it is like this.  First, what I was looking for... was not there.  Even if I could seduce Kallian away from you, it would still not be what I truly want.  So, I must look elsewhere for that.  I am at peace with it.  But until then..."  She cast her eyes down, and a note of uncertainty crept into her voice. "We are so near to the Landsmeet, and the final battle, and... who knows what!  I do not want to waste a single minute of the time the Maker has granted me on this world; what may be the only time any of us has left!"  She raised her eyes again and shrugged.  "You and I, we have both made love to people we cared _nothing_ for.  And for me, at least, I have done it with those I have truly loved.  So... why not with friends, as well?  Must it be either meaningless or true love?"  
  
Zevran spread his hands peaceably.  "I cannot argue with you on that.  Although, in the long run, these things... very often go badly."  
  
"I am not speaking of a long run.  Just until we save the world or die trying.  After that," she shrugged, "who knows what will come?"  
  
He sighed. "Well, that is all very good from your side, but... I am pleased with the way things are arranged just now. Perhaps I do not wish them changed."  
  
She looked at him closely for a moment, then appeared to change the subject.  "You know how you would kill me, right now, yes?  If you needed to?"  
  
He wasn't surprised that she was right; while he hadn't consciously planned any such attack, the moment she asked, he already knew which blade he would draw and the angle of his strike.  What _did_ surprise him was that the answer stuck in his throat.  
  
The surprise must have shown on his face.  She laughed, not unkindly.  "If you told me how you would do it, you'd have to come up with another one, of course.  It must be a heavy burden, to always know the ways in which you could be threatened, and all the ways you must defend against those threats.  It makes it... difficult to relax and truly _let go_ , doesn't it?"  
  
"Perhaps," he said guardedly.    
  
She took a step closer to him.  "But if you could _not_ defend, were _prevented_ from acting... then, you would not be responsible for maintaining such never-ending vigilance, yes?"  
  
While it was _true_ , he wasn't certain he liked that she had guessed it.  "But I would be responsible for not allowing myself to come to such dire straights, of course."  
  
"Zevran."  She put her hands on her hips and glared at him in mock annoyance.  "You remind the Warden about how she captured you at the slightest pretext.  You joke about chains and rope - I suppose so that when Kallian didn't understand, you could brush it off, yes?  She is... beautiful and uninhibited and enthusiastic, but not very _sophisticated_.  I am from _Orlais_ , where we preserve the very best of Tevinter decadence and invent new variations each month, and _I_ am a trained bard.  Don't play as if you don't know what I mean, or..."  She reached out to cup his chin in her palm and tilt it up, "I will be very cross with you."  
  
This, he found to be a rather more compelling argument in favor of her proposal.  He half-closed his eyes.  "Will you be very cruel, then?"  
  
"I will be cruel in the kindest ways," she promised with a slow smile.  
  
"Now that is delightfully ambiguous," he smirked despite himself.  
  
She was suddenly all seriousness.  "Whatever taste I had for vicious sport... I lost some years ago, Zevran.  Kallian... _also_ is not so inclined."  
  
He wiped the smile off his face and nodded, solemn.  "I understand, Leiliana.  Believe me... I do."  
  
"I thought you might."  She settled on hand on his shoulder companionably for a moment, until the ghosts of their pasts had time to return to the Fade.  "No, I think instead we will have a kind of a concert," she mused, continuing her flirtation, "and see what music can be coaxed from such a fine instrument.  You'll find I have techniques for strings," and she ran light, ticklish fingers up his sides, "percussion," both hands flew back down, landing a playful smack on his rear that made him, of all things, laugh, "and winds."  She pulled up slightly, urging him to tiptoes, as she bent down to place a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck.  He hummed appreciatively and she broke off, giggling.  "A fine start.  And then I will give Kallian a few lessons, and we shall play _duets_ until dawn."


End file.
